<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>多么美好的世界 by GaoXuan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582794">多么美好的世界</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoXuan/pseuds/GaoXuan'>GaoXuan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Censorship, Gen, Great Firewall - Freeform, Magical Realism, Metaphors, VPN, Work In Progress, anti-heroine, vent - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoXuan/pseuds/GaoXuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>对于她来说，这个世界上只有两样东西是美好的：“花”还有……“花匠”。<br/>但是这个地方的“园丁”并不喜欢这些。</p>
<p>在某朵“花”被剪刀剪掉之后，她哭着去寻找女巫，试图从她那里得到一丝安慰。<br/>“女巫，你能看到未来对吧？请告诉我这片土地未来会怎么样？”</p>
<p>然而女巫的话让她更加绝望。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>多么美好的世界</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>